FNAF: is it me or is it him?
by Rockbrad
Summary: Brad takes a job at you know where, but he will discover secrets, and does not now what will follow. This story is over the sequel will be After The Events [AU, ALTERNATE TIMELINE] T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(first fanfic) NO GOSH DARN NO THERE WILL BE NO I SAID NO FREAKING BLAH BLAH BLAH X BLAH BLAH BLAH GAHHH I ONLY WANT THIS STORY TO BE A MYSTERY NOW WE GO TO THE STORY AND I THINK MY cap LOCK. Disclaimer:i don't own fnaf,if i did you should not be alive (jk :p).OH BEFORE I GET INTO THIS I SHOULD TELL YOU ABOUT MYSELF MY NAMES BRAD(TOTALLY MY NAME)I WANT TO GET A GAMING PC AROUND THE PRICE OF $2,000 WHY SHUT UP U NO NEED 2 KNOW MY LOGIC(STALKER (JK):P) NOW BACK FROM THIS UNIMPORTANT MESSAGE WHICH WILL PROBABLY TAKE UP MOST OF MY CHAPTER.**

Should i or should i not?I ask myself. I do want the gaming pc and plus my ADHD makes me able to stay up 3 nights in a row, anyways i take the job.**(I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ADHD IN REAL LIFE) WOW LIKE I SAID IT TOOK UP MOST OFF THE CHAPTER WELL UMMM SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER?PLZ DONT KILL THE STORY WILL REALLY PICK UP NEXT CHAPTER(IF I FOUND OUT HOW TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER XD.**


	2. CHPT 2:The Second Chapter

**UHHH HEY LOOKS LIKE I MAID IT PAST CHAPTER 1 YAY,WELL STUFF ME I A SUIT AND CALL ME FREDDY, WAIT NOT LITERL_ AHHHHHHHH (HERE LIES ROCKBRAD HE DIED BECAUSE OF AN IDIOT ROBOT NOT UNDERSTANDING METAPHORIC SPEECH)WELL ANYWAYS TO THE STORY!**

Why I took the job? I suppose it was due to the fact that my brother worked night shift before he moved, I wonder why he never told me he was moving. I arrive there for the interview at 5:00 p.m as i pulled up I saw that sign that said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, I really wonder why it was so ruined down. As I walk inI see the animatronics.I remember when my brother came home after the shift saying he hates the chicken the most, I laugh inside my head at the memory as the manager comes around the corner he asks "Are you the man here for the interview?" I say "Yes", he tells me to come to his office. "Oh sir i did not catch your name, but before you ask i am Scott Cawthon, you may call me ."**(DONT JUDGE ME I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE THE CREATOR AS A CHARACTER)** "My name is Brad." I say. "Great your hired!"i wonder how i got it so easy so I ask "Wait but don't you have to do paperwork and stuff like that?" He tells me "did you read the ad it said first one first serve, no paperwork,no contract, and no worries!"Also your shift starts at twelve be here to shut off the main power which activates a generator, it saves money AND makes the earth make sure you don't leave your office a phone message will help you through the nights."He said all in one breath. In my mind i remember saying people are hired with little pay, because they are in a money hole and would do anything to save the little pennies they have.

* * *

**LETS DO TIME WARP AGAIN!(SHUT UP MOM I CAN MAKE REFERANCES I Don't Care IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!)**

* * *

I am about to enter my office when I hear something. It said **HELLO RANDOM COMMERCIAL GUY BRINGING YOU A NEW INVENTION, WRITERS HANGER!THIS INVENTION GIVES CLIFFHANGRS~~~~~ HEY WHAT ARE YOU,H-H-HOW DID YOU GET HERE YOU MOVE AND I WILL PULL THIS TRIGGER, AND WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME AND INTERUPT MY STORY AS SOON AS SHOCKING THING WILL HAPPEN AND GET AWAY WITH IT! WELL I UM RUUUUUUN!NOOOOOO I SHOT A HOLE IN THE REST OF CHAPTER 2 IM GOING TO *TECHNICAL DIFFICALTIES PLZ STAND BYE FOR CHPT 3***


	3. INSERT CHAPTER NAME HERE

**OK I GOT MORE COWBELL SO NOW, WAIT A MINUTE I BET YOU IT WAS GOING TO SAY IT'S ME WELL BEFORE YOU READ ITS NOT ME.**

"Excuse me sir im lost"a little girl said I said"well you need some sleep, if a called your parents they probably will be sleeping and not answer the phone, but if you want you can sleep in my office and ill call them in the morning". She followed me in the office and sat down in the chair and fell asleep in seconds "She reminds me of when i was little, I always fell asleep fast" I say to myself. **(****A/N: ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS I DID NOT FEEL LIKE USING THEM LAST CHAPTERS)** _I wonder why I never fall asleep fast anymore. _I snap out of my thoughts when the phone rings i pick it up to find it was a pre-recording "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? _That sounds familiar_ i think to myself, then i realise ts my brother "hey he left a message for the next one that is nice, I bet you he did not expect me to take place as the next night guard. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. _Wait death what does he mean i think he will tell me why. _I start getting nervous. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Well that makes since I believe him somehow, mostly because hes my brother I also laugh at the joke he made. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? I heard he mumbling to himself saying "why can't i not have a chance of death, i know that bunny will get me"."Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask." "So thats what he means now i understand, but gross uhhh he did not have to tell me about that to deep he could of just said that i would be stuffed in a suit and killed in the process.Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Then the phone call ends I look at the little girl "Tonight will be a long, deadly, and tough night."

**WOW I ACTUALLY DID IT HUH WELL SORRY I COULD ONLY GET THIS MUCH DONE( I DID THIS LATE AT NIGHT SO I HAVE TO GET TO BED) WELL NEXT CHAPTER IS NIGHT 1 WOOOOOO!**


	4. NIGHT 1

**I THOUGHT WHAT WOULD IT SAY OF ITS ME OH AND CONGRATS ONE GETTING TO THIS CHAPTER, UNLESS YOU SKIPPED THE REST BUT I PLAN FOR SOME ACTION FOR NEXT NIGHT.**

_"Is he playing a prank on me? I believed him but if he said they were going to move and kill me why did they not move, but I should check once more and if they dont move sleep"_ I checked the camera to see the bunny bonnie moved as I flip through the cameras to see where it went. _"Is Bonnie a girl or a boy, i feel a girl but iv'e heard that its a he" _I can't find him until I switch to cam 1B and saw him I my heart stopped, and I fainted. I woke up to a chime do do do dooooo, do do do dooooo! "_Ok now I call the gir- wait where did the girl go?" _I look through the cameras and see her,_I doubt her parents will be happy about this heck i feel sick i think i should tell the manager and how did I survive why did they take the child, and why am i not making a dragon ball Z reference_?**(I HAD TO SAY THAT XD AND TRUST ME I MIGHT HAVE MANY MORE REFERENCES TO SHOWS)** I unlock the doors for the manager and ask "why didn't you tell me about th-them?!"I yell "Well you would've not accepted the job, and it did say not responsible or death or dismemberment."he said "Alos the "phone guy" or that was what we called him due to him leaving messages for new guards." He told "Well if you told me that then the little girl that was found would be alive also he is not the phone guy, he is my brother!" "Well it is too late to quite now so you are forced to come back if you like it or not!" he rotorted. I went out the door angry _"boy I should have taken the McDonalds job"_

**SORRY I DID THIS AT 10:00 AND HAVE TO GO TO BED SO YA IMA GO WORK ON MY TRUTH OR DARE TOMMOROW!**


	5. NIGHT 2

**SORRY THE LAST ONE WAS SO SHORT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A LOT OF ACTION FOR THIS SCENE, HOPEFULLY I WILL FIND A WAY**

**/TIME WARP YAY/**

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

_ Why did I take this job why? "Well at least my brother survived and left me these messages and blind spots crap i might die, and if not tommorrow. Pirate cove watch that must I, wow that sounded like Yoda and they are more active well i must see were they are." _ As I check and I see that Bonnie is in the backroom starring with black eyes with one white dot in the middle I almost faint again, but pull myself to reality remembering the scene with the girl stuffed into a suit. I sit there for about 20 minutes, checking the lights every 10. The thing that made me remember to check the cameras was Foxy. As I check he is pecking out the curtains, I then check the left light to see Bonnie was there, and as fast as you can say YOLO I close the door. _"Wow they are not as scary as I thought. _Then I check the cove again,_"FOXY IS GONE!"_ I think quickly closing the door **BANG! **my power drops that is when I remember that I left the right door down and had power, 10 percent **BANG! **Now 8 percent and it is now 5:39. Foxy then went back to pirate's close I open the left door and see Bonnie standing there, then I check the left to see chica there. _"Why is life so cruel, it would be a miracle if I survived."_ 3% _"Good." 2% "Bye." 1% "Cruel." The power cuts off and the doors open "world." _I look to see Freddy's face and he's starting to play his jingle, I close my eyes. Then I here nothing for 5 minutes and open my eyes. I here the charm ending the day. _"How did I live?""I guess they wanted to make their victims feel tortured, but they did not notice the time and was to late to stuff me into the suit."_ I get in my car and drive home, saying nothing to my boss.

**YAY!SADLY IT IS NOT AS ACTION PACKED AS I SAID, BUT INSTEAD THE STORY WILL HAVE REALLY HUUUUUUUGE TWISTS TO IT! HAVE A NICE DAY! **


	6. the end for now

**I AM BACK AND WHY I'VE BEEN SO GONE FOR SO LONG WAS A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK WHICH SHOULD BE BARRICADE. ANYHOW HERES THE STORY**

As I wen't to sleep when I got home I saw a shadow, but this shadow I saw many times before it feels like it is following me. _"why does it feel like it is waiting for me to do something, maybe falling asleep ahh who am i kidding ghosts aren't real." _I say in my mind as I fall asleep. I had no dream but I woke up, but I saw a figure. It looked like freddy but golden, and then I black out after hearing it say"IT'S ME". I wake up again without the figure appearing. I went down stars to see the time on my cable box it read 11:15 P.M _"There was no way i was out for that long."_

_-Time Skip to work-_

So I walk into my office and wait for the fifteen minutes, and on cue my brother calls. So I Listen to what he has to say.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." _"Wow so much for a long phone call, whatever, he had an idea maybe if I play dead then move when they try to stuff an endo into me and then they'll then try to stuff me into a suit. Hopefully that will stall them until 6 A.M if I get caught."_ I then check the stage to see that chica is gone and check the cove to see foxy is about to run _"HOLLY CRAP MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT, THINGS REALLY RAMP UP!" As I say that foxy runs, I close the left door then check the right light, Chica was there, so I closed the door. BANG. "Okay I know you bang on the door to waste power you may stop now" _I said in a joking manner. An hour has passed, but foxy was still banging on the door. "UMMMM WHY THE HECK IS HE NOT GOING AWAY" He then goes away as I say that then I check the west hall corner to see the poster with a face, a golden face. _"THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE!" _I pit down my camrea to see the "golden freddy" I saw at my house. I then faint and hear " ITS YOU!" Even though I am unconscious i think "Does this thing know me?" I wake up being dragged into the backroom by freddy "It's over isn't it" Freddy just looks at me and goes back to walking. Doing the only thing I could I kicked him in the servo for his leg, but to no avail he just ignored me. As I enter the room I see a wolf suit _" No they better not they spent the last of there money to that suit and now i'm going to be stuffed in it!" _then I think _"Thaey must be possessed, I never believed in ghosts, but now I do I derserve this, they deserve this, for what I did I wish i could go back and stop myself. I murdered them they can murder me hopefully they pass on or there souls become happy or nice i'm an evil that should be banished to the pits of h*ll, I should be tortured like them. Strange that there is five, I murdered for then something hits me "IT'S ME" "ITS YOU" no it can't be no it can't be him anyone but him anyone but my brother!" _I then feel pain, hear bones snap, see blood everywhere as I get stuffed into the suit, with the last of my strength I say "I earned this It was me not him." They never knew who caused the murders until I said that they are passive now, anything about my brother is known since he now preforms, the animatronics now talk and roam freely and make friends with the night guard, and most importantly I rest in peace... for now.

**YES THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL I NEEDED TO END THIS IT WILL BE CALLED AFTER THE EVENTS ALSO THIS IS AU SO 4 CHILDREN WHERE MURDERED ALSO IF YOU DID NOT KNOW THIS IS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE FNAF 2 HAPPENED AFTER K!**


End file.
